Zutara Shorts
by Boo-82
Summary: A series of idyllic drabbles and oneshots involving Zuko and Katara.
1. Clay Tablet

**A/N:** _This story is situated between The Boiling Rock and The Southern Raiders and the Gaang has just arrived at Ember Island. Zuko finds Katara holding the clay tablet he left during his last visit to the beach house. Will the tablet renew the hesitant bond they formed in the caves under Ba Sing Se?_

_This story received a honorable mention in the ZEFID Contest on DeviantArt._

**Clay tablet**

The moon had already appeared in the sky as the world still glowed in the soft light of the setting sun. A small figure, clad in blue, appeared at the entrance of the once stately beach house. As she stood there she sighed tiredly, watching the waves come crashing into the beach before her and feeling the wind caress her face gently. The last rays of the sun made the silvery beach look golden but for a faded black spot near the shore.

From somewhere within the beach house she could hear excited voices. She smiled as she glanced quickly over her shoulder, into the dark hall. At least the voices cast away some of the gloomy atmosphere that the house was drenched with. Echoes of lost times and faded memories lingered in the thick air, a result of years of abandonment. The tense look in his golden eyes was apparent when they landed on the courtyard earlier that evening. She had taken his hand and he had squeezed it gratefully. She understood.

Sitting down against the doorpost, she enjoyed her moment alone, feeling her strength return by the presence of moon while the setting sun kept her warm. She shifted somewhat and felt something brush against her leg. Picking it up, it appeared to be some kind of tablet, made of clay. A child's hand was pressed into it. Unwittingly she spread her hand over the tablet, her fingers touching the edge of the tablet. She smiled softly at the difference in seize.

"Last time I tried that, my hand didn't even fit the tablet anymore." A voice said from behind her. She smiled. "Zuko". He always knew where to find her. She turned her gaze to him as he sat down beside her. "My mother made it when I was about three years old." He said, letting his fingers run over the print before turning his eyes absentmindedly to the black spot near the shore, lost in his thoughts. Then he sighed and looked up to meet her knowing gaze. "I'm glad you found it, Katara." He said with a warm smile.  
She remained silent for a while.  
"I guess that makes it even then." She said quietly, touching her mother's necklace. His breath caught. Then, hesitantly taking her hand holding the tablet, he whispered: "Thank you."

In the mild summer's evening, the couple silently watched the sunset making place for a dark velvet night, finding tranquility in each other's presence. She leaned slightly into his chest. The tablet rested in between their enlaced fingers, connecting them with their lost childhood.

The sound of their companion's voices coming closer made them return to reality. "I think we have to go back, they will probably be needing us." He said regretfully, helping her to her feet and closing the door. They adjusted their eyes to the sudden darkness in the hall, then started to walk slowly towards the sound of laughter.  
The weight of the clay tablet rested reassuringly in the pocket of her skirt.


	2. Flying Appa

**A/N:**_ I wrote this story because at that time Zuko hadn't had the chance to fly Appa yet (which happened after The Southern Raiders episode) and I thought it would be great if he had the opportunity. The story is situated during the Gaang's travel to Ember Island and Zuko and Katara team up to convince Aang to get some rest. The question is: what did Zuko say to Appa after noticing Katara watching him...?_

**Flying Appa**

"Really Aang, you should get some sleep. You've been flying Appa since the moment we left. I can take over for the next few hours, it's alright. I know the way..."  
Two worried faces were watching him as Aang made a move to climb on Appa's head, swaying a little from weariness. Zuko had spoken, while Katara nodded in agreement.

Still hesitating, Aang was almost convinced by the prospect of getting a couple of hours of sleep, next to Katara. He had noticed that Zuko and Katara teamed up quite often lately, when it concerned the welfare of their little group and for some reason he didn't like it.  
"Let the man give up his night's rest, if he wants it so badly, Aang," Sokka yawned, definitely not willing to give his up. "We need you in good condition anyway, if you want to stand a chance against the Fire Lord."  
Aang's face fell and Katara shot Sokka a murderous look.

"What?" Sokka responded offended while trying to climb on Appa. He failed miserably and yelped as he landed in a unceremonious heap at Toph's feet.

As quickly as it had appeared, the stone column disappeared into the ground again. Toph smiled serenely.

**

The sky bison silently glided through the calm night sky. A peaceful rest had settled on the little group sleeping on his back.  
Sokka was stuck between Suki and Toph and sleeping inelegantly with his mouth open, while resting his head on the edge of the saddle. Next to him a green bag with long white ears moved slightly with the even breathing of a sleeping Momo. Aang had made use of the opportunity to snuggle into Katara, curled up like a shrimp, his head resting on her waist. Her arm lay loosely around Aang's shoulder.

The only person awake sat on Appa's head, holding the reins, the bright red of his clothing only barely visible in the night's sky as his hair moved slightly in the air current Appa created. Occasionally, Zuko would lay his hand on Appa's fur and pet him, while mumbling softly to the bison. Appa sometimes answered with a gentle rumble deep in his throat. He had become quite fond of the young firebender.

Eventually, Zuko's silent murmur woke Katara from her sleep. A little panic came over her when she saw Aang sleeping peacefully next to her, instead of holding the reins. With fright she jerked up her head to see Zuko's relaxed silhouette on Appa's head, standing out against the hesitant sunrise. Then she remembered.

Katara let out an inaudible breath she didn't know she had been holding and lay her chin on the edge of the saddle, silently observing the unusual sight of their former enemy flying Appa, while letting the fluid movements of the sky bison lull her to sleep again. The last thing she noticed was Zuko looking over his shoulder and giving her a bright smile when he met her gaze. He whispered something to Appa she couldn't hear and the sky bison rumbled softly in response.  
As she closed her eyes, Katara fell asleep with her chin still on the edge of the saddle, her curling hair sprawled around her and a smile lingering on her lips, while Appa, gently led by Zuko, carried them to safer places.


	3. Hello

**A/N:** _This a Zutara drabble for Zutara Eternity on DeviantArt. This week's prompt is: Hello. Zuko is reminded by his loving wife to his embarrassing greeting of the Gaang in the Western Air Temple._

**Hello**

It was the oddest line he had ever said in his life and it was only because of the shock of seeing him the rest of the Gaang didn't pass out of laughing. Like it wasn't obvious who he was, especially to the people he had made a lifework of chasing all over the world. It wasn't only what he said, but the way he said it too; hand up in a vague attempt to greet, head slightly cocked to the side, a shy half smile on his lips, sounding like a visiting neighbour. Obviously, practicing on a badgerfrog hadn't worked out.

Greeting people never was his strongest point anyway. The first thing he said to her when he met her was: "Where is he?" Naturally, she hadn't responded to that question, only staring at him with fear in her large, blue eyes. In the Western Air Temple she didn't respond to his greeting either, but for a furious attempt to get him out of the way.

Those large, blue eyes were momentarily filled with mischief en hidden laughter. "Please Zuko, you've promised Lu Ten at dinner …" His eyes shifted from the smirking Fire Lady to his son, whose little face was filled with anticipation.  
The cups of jasmine tea stood forgotten on the low table.  
He sighed in defeat and began to rise from his seated position. He could never resist Katara anything.

"Now, watch closely and have a good laugh Lu Ten," the Fire Lady smirked to her son while pulling him into her lap. "La knows we all had one, when we were over the shock of your father joining the Avatar…" she continued with a straight face.  
The little boy put a thumb in his mouth and watched his father intently with his large, golden eyes. His daddy was going to do something funny.

Zuko made a face to his wife who smiled back innocently, and he raised one hand. His face lit up in a bright smile that was very unnatural for him. The crown in his topknot shimmered when his head cocked a little to the side. He meekly noticed that his regal Fire Lord robes only made the situation look more ridiculous than it was back then. The Fire Lady and the little prince were exploding with laughter already. He then dryly repeated the odd remark, sounding as random as years before.

"Hello, Zuko here."


	4. Acronym

**Acronym**

**O.M.A.S.H.U.**

**O**ld

**M**yth

**A**wakened

**S**tirring

**H**ope for

**U**nification

Avatar: the Last Airbender and its characters belong to Nickeledeon


	5. Most Ardently

**Most Ardently**

A Zutara haiku

* * *

Ardent Fire Prince

Fighting for the one he loves

And water answers

------------

**A/N: **_First I would like to thank all of you who have alerted, faved and/or reviewed Zutara Shorts. It's so much appreciated, I'm actually writing for a public! Since I have been writing on Fall of the White Lotus I didn't had the opportunity updating on Zutara Shorts anymore and I'm sorry, although I'm very glad with the increasing popularity of Fall of the White Lotus. But I'm planning on writing some oneshots for Zutara Shorts outside the DA Zutara Eternity prompts after I've finished my second Bleach fic._

_However, this week a very special prompt has been released, for which I made a haiku that doesn't fit Fall of the White Lotus, so I'm publishing it over here. The prompt is based of the expression used by no other than Dante Basco (Zuko's VA) when he spoke on behalf of Zuko, telling us Zutarians (through someone of CAPSTARA on LJ and DA) he loves Katara most ardently. Also, he will be voicing Zuko in the alternative ending project Bluetarako has initiated on DA. It's so cool!_

_Here's the transcription of the vid in which Dante Basco talks on behalf of Zuko:_

_DB: Hey Capstarians  
DB: (...)  
DB: One more time  
DB: Could I have one more try  
girl: yeah  
DB: caps  
girl: caps, like caps lock  
DB: Ok. Hey Capstarians, Zuko here. I just wanna say that I love Katara most ardently. Fat Mai can go stuff her face with fat fruit tarts. Much love out there to Tophgod and Saint Jun._

_Since Dante Basco also writes poems, I decided to make a haiku out of this prompt (very befitting for Avatar and not in the least because of Sokka whose VA also is a Zutarian)._


End file.
